


dearest creator

by WattStalf



Category: Soon I Will Be Invincible - Austin Grossman
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, sexin up a cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both lonely, and though it is for different reasons, they understand what the other needs.<br/>He did not create her for this purpose, but yet now he has her.<br/>She never imagined she could want him like this, but now it seems the most obvious course of action.<br/>Shameless, plotless smut between Doctor Impossible and Fatale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dearest creator

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no excuse for this. None, whatsoever. But I had a strange, somewhat erotic dream about these two and now I can't get the idea of them banging out of my head. I have no context for this, and it is quite obviously PWP. No idea how Fatale's genitals actually work, but for the sake of this story, I'm gonna say that everything there is still in-tact and fully human. Also operating under the assumption that Doctor Impossible and Lily never did the do due to her unusual body, therefore making him a virgin. If there are any inaccuracies with my assumptions, I'm sorry, I didn't feel like searching the book to confirm my porn headcanons.

“I'll have you know I haven't done this before,” he says, his voice not showing any sign of embarrassment at his admittance. However, his cheeks turn a bit pink and his body temperature rises, so she knows he must be.

How had they ended up like this? They had been discussing upgrades, tune-ups, and other things that her enhancements desperately needed, when they had disagreed over something or other. He had insisted that he knew best, as her creator, and she had in turn insisted that, since it was her body, she had a better idea of what she needed.

This turned into a debate about her body and her enhancements and her needs, and _who asked you to turn me into this_ , and _excuse me for giving you a second chance at life_ , and she declared that he had no idea what she needed, and did he even know how lonely it got, looking like she did? He replied that he had a damn good idea what it was like to be lonely, even without robotic parts, and then they were kissing.

They kissed each other roughly, they kissed each other softly, they gave each other long kisses with short breaks for breath, and they gave each other quick kisses while they struggled to work in a conversation. He told her she was beautiful, she expressed her disbelief, and he reminded her that he was a man of science and that her enhancements only served to make her more beautiful in his eyes.

He didn't have to tell her he wanted her, and she didn't have to tell him, but they said it anyway, and they began to undress one another. Now she is down to just her tank top and panties, and his cape, gloves, belt, and the top half of his costume have been discarded. He had not been wearing the helmet or mask around her for quite some time; he had not seen any need to.

He admits to her what she had already suspected and she replies, “I have, but it was...before. I don't remember anything about it, I just know that it happened.”

“Then I suppose we'll have to work it out together,” he says, cupping her face in his hand and admiring the feel of the skin and the metal where they come together. She really is some of his better handiwork.

His tights make his erection incredibly obvious, and she reaches down with her hand, somewhat nervous about actually touching him like this. But he does not resist her and she puts a hand on the bulge, rubbing ever so slightly. His face looks positively ecstatic, his eyes nearly rolling back in pleasure at this slight touch.

He is desperate to have more of her, more of this, and though he did not have any intention of pursuing her like this when he created her, he is grateful that her lack of necessary reproductive organs will not get in the way. He is grateful that he left her with something, and that the accident left her with something. He is grateful for the strength and durability that will allow him to do this with something of her build and weight; an average man would not be able to handle a living weapon.

She had never considered him in this way either. He was an enemy, once, and he is her creator. There is a part of this that feels somewhat incestuous, but she knows that it isn't, and wonders if this might just be the most natural outcome. He knows how she works better than anyone. He is the most obvious choice.

She hesitates when she starts to feel like her touches are repetitive, and he places his hands over her shoulders, resting on her shoulder blades. “There's no need to be shy, my dear.” How can he manage to sound so confident when he is just as clueless as she?

She nods, reaching for his tights and pulling them down, giving herself a good eyeful of his manhood. Still, she glances away quickly, looking back after a few seconds. She cannot bring herself to look, but she cannot stop staring. She really,  _really_ needed this, she realizes.

He lifts one of his hands to run it through her synthetic hair, backing her against a wall and tugging at the bottom of her tank top. She lifts her hands above her head and he pulls it off of her, dropping it to the floor without a second thought. Her breasts are a thing of beauty, though he knows that one is not real. Lost in the accident, the plastic surgery had constructed it identically the one left in tact, more for her benefit than anyone else's. Today it will benefit them both.

He teases the nipple on her right breast first, watching her face as she flinches and lets out a low hiss, enjoying his touch. After he has gauged her reaction, he turns his attention to the left nipple, and is pleased that the response is the same. Real or not, she feels things, pleasure.

He keeps playing with that nipple and lowers his mouth to the other. She lets out a moan that sounds almost like a whimper as his mouth makes contact. He rolls his tongue over her breast and she shivers, panting, squirming, rubbing her thighs together. He drops his free hand, slipping it between her legs.

He traces along her metal thigh first, then along the other, appreciating the stark difference between both legs, before moving his his hand up. Even through her panties, he can feel the damp heat of her arousal, and he rubs her gently. She writhes and twists under his touch, the combined stimulation driving her crazy.

His cock is throbbing now, and he hopes that she is ready, because he cannot wait a movement longer. He stands back up and she lets out a cry as his mouth and hands are removed, but he gives her a reassuring look and pulls her panties down. She is soaking wet; she must be ready.

He helps her get into position, wrapping her legs around his hips and leaning the bulk of her weight against the steel wall behind her. The remainder of her weight is nothing he cannot handle with his increased strength and he supports her, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

She wraps her arms around his neck, giving him another long and passionate kiss. Her mouth feels strange, where the metal meets flesh, but it's not unpleasant to him in the slightest. It is a reminder of his genius and it is something that makes her  _her_ . There is no other like her, he made sure of that.

When their lips part, her breathing is labored and her eyes are pleading, and he slowly pushes himself into her. The feeling is better than phenomenal. It is nothing he has ever felt before, and there is nothing he can compare it to. He is instantly overwhelmed, and he moans, unable to wait before he begins to buck his hips.

She does not remember her first time, or any other times that might have come after, but she wonders how she ever could have forgotten something that felt this amazing. He is clumsy and awkward, she can tell, but she does not care. Even with that, it still feels better than anything she has ever felt.

He had already had her close when he touched her; now she is on the verge of her climax, and she knows he will not last long either. Her hands slide down through his hair and then onto his back, clinging to him as she rocks her hips against his. She tenses up, she can feel it happening, and she is almost there, and then she is.

The noise that escapes her is a low groan, as her walls tighten and shudder and pulse, and her systems, which have been protesting the intimacy this entire time, finally shut up, temporarily silenced by the overload of sensations. His eyes widen as he feels her constricting around him, an indescribable feeling that cuts his breath short and sends him into a frenzy.

He thrusts rapidly, his breath returning in short bursts, and then it is over for him and he explodes within her. He does not even have to stop to worry about the consequences of this. He can simply catch his breath and revel in the feeling. It's not as if he has never come before, but he has never had a real woman- cyborg or otherwise- present, a part of it. It feels so different, and worlds better.

He goes limp and is no longer able to support her. She eases to the floor, and if it weren't for her enhancements, her legs would likely not be able to support her. He leans into her, against the wall, and they catch their breath. The cyborg and the mad scientist, the living weapon and her creator, a failed hero and one of the world's best villains.

The clock that hovers in the bottom of her vision tells her that neither of them lasted longer than two minutes, once he had actually entered her. Yeah, they had definitely both needed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that flowed weird, or whatever. I don't write smut often, and when I do, it tends to read pretty scattered. But, hey, that's how my thoughts are when I'm actually doing the nasty, so maybe it isn't too far off. Anyway, again, I apologize for any inaccuracies about the characters, it's just smut, it doesn't really matter. It was weird writing about both of them in the third person, but I couldn't really do the story in first person without completely leaving the other's feelings out.


End file.
